


In Which I Try To Live Up To My Tumblr URL

by sisstrider



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Double Drabble, I don't know what I'm doing, M/M, so i typed this up, the ishimaeda tag was sad and empty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisstrider/pseuds/sisstrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my url is ishimaeda, so have some quick ishimaeda</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which I Try To Live Up To My Tumblr URL

**Author's Note:**

> so…au where all the dr and sdr2 characters are in hope’s peak and there’s no killing going on

It was late at night, but Ishimaru was still alert. Night was the time of the most dangers, after all, even if they were theoretically completely safe in the school building. Someone could try to break in and kill him or someone else, after all.

And so when he heard someone knock on his door, Ishimaru was up in a second. He carefully opened the door, hiding his body behind it in case whoever was there was armed.

“Oh, Ishimaru-kun!” Komaeda was standing in the doorway. He didn’t seem to have any kind of weapon on him, but Ishimaru was still wary. He checked his watch — it read 3:00 A.M.

“Go back to your room, you’re breaking the Night Time rule,” Ishimaru said tersely. “Whatever you want can wait until tomorrow.”

“Looks like I’ve done it again…you probably think I’m worthless, don’t you?” Komaeda began. “Maybe you’ll have to punish me…”

“NO!” screamed Ishimaru, realizing what Komaeda was implying. He slammed the door shut and dove back in bed, trying to forget about that awkward encounter.

The next morning, at breakfast, Ishimaru was so preoccupied with avoiding Komaeda that he tripped over a chair.

**Author's Note:**

> rip


End file.
